


[podfic] The Not-So-Christmas Special

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chanukah, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Judaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: 10 is actually Jewish and slightly grumpy that no one ever thinks to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Not-So-Christmas Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595372) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> Thanks very much, Tierfal, for your permission to record! 
> 
> Have a happy Chanukah, everyone!

Title: [The Not-So-Christmas Special](http://archiveofourown.org/works/595372)  
Length: 6:28  
File Size/Type: 11.9 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/59ovaqbvuy0l2gi/The_Not-So-Christmas_Special_.mp3)


End file.
